Dirty little secret
by FrerardEnthusiastx3
Summary: FrankxGerard, Frerard. Gerard is persistent about Frank coming out to his Mother. Frank finally does, and it does not end well. Some fluff in the beginning, but not much. Rated M for certain reasons, don't read unless you are of certain age. TRIGGER WARNING: There is a certain part in the first chapter, where there is physical abuse. DO NOT read if that could trigger you.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty little secret

Gerard's nails dug into Frank's back, and Gerard began to whine. "Frank, more, please!"

Frank grunted and thrusted into Gerard again, this time hitting directly into his prostate. Gerard moaned and his vision began to cloud, he saw white, and he felt that warm feeling rise in the pit of his stomach.

Frank slammed in again, and again, and Gerard knew he was seconds away from cumming. Gerard drew out one last moan as he clenched around Frank's member, and Frank came almost simultaneously with Gerard.

Frank reached over and grabbed a tissue, wiping Gerard's cum off of his chest, then tossing it in the little garbage can by Gerard's bed.

Frank then pulled out of Gerard, and Gerard whimpered at the emptiness. Frank then laid down on the other side of the bed, turning on his side so his back was facing the wall.

Gerard scooted over closer to Frank, wrapping his arm around Frank and asking quietly, "Why don't we cuddle afterwards anymore, Frankie?"

Frank almost chuckled at Gerard's nickname for him, but sighed instead. "Idunno, I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh." Frank felt Gerard shrug, then cling closer to him and soon enough, Gerard fell asleep.

Frank got up shortly later, removing Gerard's arm from him in the process, and tip toed over to where his clothes lie, and picked up his t-shirt.

It smelled fine, so he shrugged it on, then decided to borrows some of Gerard's boxers. He went over to Gerard's dresser, and pulled out a pair of red boxers.

Frank shrugged, and put them on, knowing that Gerard would love anything he wore, especially if it was Gerard's.

Gerard then woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawned. "Morning, baby." Frank smiled slightly and mumbled, "Hey, gorgeous."

Gerard cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Frank began to feel nervous, "Well, I have to go.. My mom's probably really worried."

"Well," Gerard said, "If she knows you're here, she won't mind if you stay just a little longer."

Frank didn't say anything, and looked anywhere but at Gerard, Gerard's messy room suddenly becoming more interesting.

Gerard sighed, "You didn't tell her about us yet..." Frank suddenly became defensive, "Well, it's not that I don't want to, I love you, but if she found out... She'd disown me."

Frank felt tears prick in his eyes, and he hated feeling so weak. Gerard got up from the bed, the springs squeaking slightly as he did so, and made his way over to Frank.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, and buried his face in the crook of Frank's neck, mumbling against Frank's pale white skin, "Frankie, I'm sorry. I know I keep pushing you, I just want to let everyone know about us, you know? I came out a while ago, and I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Frank nodded, and then wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of his lovers neck. "I'll tell her today, okay?"

Gerard pulled back to look at his boyfriend, and grinned. "Really? You promise?"

Frank smiled, "Yeah, darling. Anything for you."

Gerard hugged Frank tightly, grinning from ear to ear. Frank chuckled, then pushed Gerard away softly. Gerard looked hurt, "What is it?"

Frank laughed softly, then said, "Well, you're still naked, and it's hard for me to control myself, 'cause you're so damn sexy."

Gerard blushed, then looked down at his feet. "Oh... right. Sorry." Frank tilted Gerard's head up, and kissed his lips softly.

Gerard knew Frank had to go, and he pouted. "Come over later after you tell her? We can go out to dinner if you'd like. My treat since you're telling her, that's a very hard thing to do."

Frank grinned instantly, then hugged Gerard quickly and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on. Gerard kissed Frank's cheek, then Frank ran up the stairs, and waved good bye to Gerard's mom, then stepped out into the warm summer breeze.

Frank smiled and thought to himself, 'today is great so far.'

Frank couldn't wait until he saw Gerard later, and Frank wound up running home with excitement. As soon as he was on the porch step, his breathing became unsteady, and his heart raced in his chest.

Frank was so excited for later, that he hadn't come up with a plan for how he was going to tell his mother.

Frank was forming a plan in his head, when the front door opened and his mom appeared in front of him in the doorway. "Oh, hey sweetie. Back from your friend's house already?"

Frank knew he couldn't lie to his mom again, and he felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead. "Well, about my friend, Mom.. Well, I have to talk to you about him."

His mom looked confused, but shrugged and moved out of his way so he could enter. Frank stepped inside his tiny little home he shared with his mother, and went into the kitchen.

Frank was startled to see his mom's boyfriend sitting at the table, mug in hand, but he figured his mom would shoo him away so they could talk.

His mom's boyfriend looked up and said "Sup, kid."

Frank nodded, and then sat down as far as he could from him; he never liked his mom's 'boyfriend', and decided when he first saw him that he'd never like him.

Frank's Mom came into the kitchen, her slippers scuffing across the tile as she sat on her boyfriend's lap, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, can't he go for a sec while we talk?..."

She looked at him, then back at me and shrugged. "He's now a part of this family, I don't see why he can't stay. Whatever you have to tell me, you can say in front of him."

Frank sighed, and knew he had to tell his mother eventually, so he cleared his throat. "Well, um, I'm gay."

Frank's mom acted like she hadn't heard him, and asked, "What?" Frank's newfound 'dad', got up and pounded on the table with his fists, "What did you say, fag?" Frank assumed he already heard him, hence the name calling, but cleared his throat again.

Frank's face flushed a deep red, and he mumbled, "I'm, um, gay.."

He made his way towards Frank, lifting him up off the chair by his shirt then threw him across the kitchen floor, the back of his head hitting the wall.

He groaned, then tried to scramble away when he saw a blurred figure move towards him again, but it was no use.

He was weak, and he had to succumb to doing nothing to protect himself.

He felt a blow in the side of his head, then in the ribs and he swore he heard bones breaking.

Red began to cloud his vision, and he heard screams in the background, not sure who's voice it was, as he blacked out, feeling every sting as he faded into the blackness.

**So, this is just a chapter to start off my next longer-ish fanfic. Hope you guys like it so far, I shall have the next chapter up later c: ~Brittany**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Frank woke up surprised, not at the fact that he was in the hospital, but the fact that he could still sense the cliche-ness of the whole scene where he wakes up and discovers he's in the hospital.

He doesn't have long to ponder over this, and only moments after he had awaken, nurses were all over him, confusing him with their terrified eyes and slurred words.

He began to feel dizzy and rested his head against the pillow, thus causing him more discomfort, so he tried talking to one of the nurses that was working over him.

"So, where's my mom? Oh, and her homophobic boyfriend?" The nurse looked directly at him, smiled sadly then shook her head and went back to work.

He asked other nurses, but they either shook their heads or completely ignored him. Frank sighed, then saw his personal belongings on the small bedside table beside him, and reached for his phone.

One of the nurses slapped his hand away, and smiled at him menacingly. "Sorry, sweetie. The patients aren't allowed to have any of their personal items until discharge."

Frank glared, then laid back down and crossed his arms over his chest, wishing he had never woken up. Moments later, there is cursing and sneakers squeaking down the hallway, and before Frank can catch his breath, Gerard is running over to his side, and placing his lips over his.

Gerard is kissing him so passionately, Frank wraps his arms around him and kisses him with all of the strength he had left.

The nurses pried him and Gerard apart as soon as the heart monitor began to beep loudly. Frank's cheeks flushed a dark red as soon as he saw Gerard's Mom standing behind Gerard.

She smiled at Frank, then asked Frank how he was and all Frank could do was smile sheepishly.

Gerard was grinning, and his face was flushed pink from running. Frank notices Gerard is practically bouncing up and down, and Frank frowned.

"What's up? I'm in a fucking hospital bed, and you look like you just won a gold medal or something." Gerard chuckled, then placed his hand on Frank's cheek and stared down at him. "Well, you get to stay with me and my Mom now."

Frank quickly sat up in bed, knocking things over in the process and grinned, "Really? I didn't think my Mom would like that. Why'd she change her mind?"

Gerard stopped smiling as soon as Frank said that, and turned pale white. Frank frowned, but now no one bothered to look at him.

The room was silent for a few minutes, until Frank couldn't stand it anymore. "What's going on? Why won't anyone tell me anything? It's not like I'm dying right?"

Frank looked around at all of the sad faces that stared back at him, and he began to feel nervous. "Right?.."

Gerard cleared his throat, then spoke up.

"Well, you see, your mom's boyfriend-" "Oh, the dickhead?" "Y-yeah, well he um, kicked you in the head multiple times, and um.."

Frank could sense the uncomfortable-ness in the room, you could practically see it, and he began to get nervous.

"And what?.." "You have permanent brain damage." Frank shrugged, looking around the room, "And? I don't really see the big deal. It's not like it'll affect me for the rest of my life, right?"

Gerard began to burst into tears, and then proceeded to collapse onto his knees.

Gerard's mother rushed over to Frank's side of the bed, murmuring excuses of why Gerard was so upset, but Frank knew.

He wasn't THAT stupid. Frank felt numb, all except for the pounding in his head, but that was the least of his problems.

He felt tears prick in his eyes, and he wanted to see his mom. To be in her arms, and for her to tell him he's okay.

Frank looked up into Gerard's mom's eyes, pleading for an answer, any type of answer. She leaned down, whispering quietly to me, and tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Your mother's boyfriend was arrested, and is still in jail, waiting for his court date, and well, your mom knows your here. As soon as she heard you had brain damage, she said she didn't um.. want you, that you were better off dead."

Frank felt his heart drop into his stomach at these words, they replayed in his head over and over again.

She murmured, cupping my face in her hands, "But you have us, Frank. Me and Gerard will help you along the way, and we're here for you. We love you."

Frank smiled slightly at this, then hugged her tightly. Gerard was standing uncomfortably in the middle of the doorway, tapping his foot on the linoleum.

"Mom, they said they were ready to discharge him. Since um, none of his family members came to sign him out, they wanted you to. They informed his Mother, and she said it would be fine if he was let out with this family."

She turned around, sighing then nodding her head, and went out of the room. Gerard came over and sat on the edge of my bed, taking my hand in his.

Frank mumbled, "How long have I been in here exactly?"

Gerard looked down at the bed, not meeting my gaze. "Only a few days.." "Oh." "Sorry for freaking out earlier, Frank."

He looked me in the eyes, an unreadable emotion crossed his features as he spoke, "I just, I can't do it without you. You know?"

Frank shook his head, then groaned, placing his hand on the back of his head. Gerard frowned, "Does it hurt?"

Frank shook his head, even thought Gerard already knew he was lying. Frank sighed softly, trying to organize his thoughts, but it hurt to even think.

"Why do you need me, Gerard? What exactly do you have to do that you need me?"

Gerard brought my hand up to his face, pressing it against the warm skin of his pale cheek, looking me directly in the eyes.

"I need to survive."

Frank didn't know what to say to this, and his heart began to pound in his chest, and suddenly he began to feel uneasy.

"Frankie? You okay?"

Frank's hands immediately went to his throat and he leaned over the side of his bed, throwing up whatever was in his system, which clearly wasn't much because he soon began to just gag, his stomach left empty.

Gerard cooed into Frank's ear, rubbing his back gently as he did so, telling him that it would be okay. Frank felt dizzy, and he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Gerard urged him to lay back down, and ordered for another blanket.

Frank smiled slightly, slipping back into a deep sleep as Gerard tucked him in, sang to him, and gently brushed the loose hairs on his forehead behind his ears.

Gerard reached for Frank's hand again, Frank's ice cold skin like snow in comparison, and sighed. "Oh, Frankie. I'm sorry. I'm not really sure if I was worth all of this trouble."

**Sorry for the crap chapter guys :s I just really wanted to write it. Review? Favorite?:3 ~Brittany**


End file.
